Heart wounds
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Porque cuando Natsu la abrazó y le dijo que lo sentía, la herida en su pecho se abrió aún más. / OneShot. Nalu 100%!


**Hola!**

**He vuelto con un Nalu :3 (Sí, ya sé que debería estar continuando otras historias, pero esto es lo que surge ahora XD)**

**Espero sea de su agrado, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo. Está dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Heart wounds****.**

**x**

**x**

_…¿Te has dado cuenta como un corazón son como dos lágrimas al revés?..._

**x**

**x**

– N…Natsu…

– Eres muy hermosa, Lucy.

Siempre es lo mismo. Lo sabe, y aquello la entristece. Pero tampoco es como si ella hiciera algo para evitarlo, o si intentara que fuera de la forma que ella quisiese.

Están juntos, de alguna manera. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo están. Cuando ella está junto a él, lo **_siente_** tan cerca, que no se da cuenta de que en realidad están más lejos de lo que piensa.

Quiere un lugar fijo, uno que tal vez se merezca más que su condición actual. Quiere sentirse importante. Pero tampoco hace – o no puede hacer – nada para solucionar aquello que la incomoda.

Porque sabe que, aunque intente convencerse a sí misma de que no es así, se ha enamorado **_irremediablemente_** del singularmente llamativo e hiperactivo _Dragon Slayer._

Lucy es una chica muy bonita, y ella sabe que es así. Todas las mañanas se arregla – con poco maquillaje – y sale decidida a enfrentar el día, cumpliendo con las tareas que le asignan en el gremio, partiendo con alegría a cada misión, por la única razón de que – aparte de sus amigos – pasaría el día en **_su_** compañía, lo cual la llenaba de ilusión cada día.

Pero… ¿de qué le sirve a una ser bonita, y sólo caer en ilusiones?

Nunca antes le había importado, pero ahora está completamente destruida.

Y, todo, por saber cuál es verdaderamente su **_lugar_**.

Tal vez se diga a sí misma que aquello no era nada que debía hacerle sentir mal, que aquello la hacía feliz. Pero no. No podía mentirse. Era inútil intentar convencerse de algo que ya su mente **_no_** iba a aceptar por ningún medio.

Lo admite, todas las noches, desde **_aquella_** noche, ella admite que en verdad sí le duele. Derrocha cuanta lágrima sea capaz, y no tarda en caer en algún sueño para nada gratificante, que luego trae efectos secundarios, como un **_pésimo_** día siguiente.

Desde que se enteró que ella siempre será **_una más_**, intenta ya sólo contentarse con lo que le toca. Porque tiene miedo de perderlo completamente. Tiene miedo de que él ya no la quiera, de que deje de verla, o que deje de estar junto a ella.

Sabe que, aunque Lisanna sea lo primero para Natsu, ni siquiera eso impediría ya que se **_amen_**. O que al menos **_ella_** lo haga. Desde el fondo de su corazón.

Quizás se estaba haciendo demasiado daño a sí misma al someterse a aquel encuentro apasionado que sólo traía después dolor. Pero, no veía otra forma de tenerlo con ella – que no fuera como amigo –, u otra forma de que la herida en su pecho se abriera más. Tiene entendido que eso es **_imposible_**.

Bueno, al menos lo pensó.

Porque entonces, después de hacer intensamente el **_amor_**, Natsu Dragneel la mira con culpabilidad y aquello le rompe el corazón. Ya sabe que tiene algo que decirle, por lo que atina a escuchar con tranquilidad las palabras que él iba a pronunciar, y que le causarían más angustia de la que imaginó:

– Lucy, voy a casarme con Lisanna.

Y cae en cuenta de que aquello le duele más, incluso, que cuando recuerda lo mal que la pasó alguna vez de niña. Porque la herida que intentó cerrar con tanto esfuerzo – y se fue abriendo poco a poco – ya no puede ser devuelta a la normalidad. Una herida del corazón es más difícil de tratar que cualquier otra.

Y sonríe, como siempre, por fuera se muestra fuerte y resistente, capaz de soportar cualquier agresión. Pero por dentro se ha roto en **_mil_** pedazos. Y no sabe si podrá aguantar mucho tiempo antes de romper en llanto.

Porque cuando Natsu se acercó a abrazarla, y pronunció con una angustia que ella jamás imaginó escuchar: – Lo siento tanto. – ella ya no pudo contenerse.

También valora el deseo del hombre de decirle adiós, pero no es capaz de dejar de sollozar. Era como si alguien le presionara el pecho, a propósito, justo en donde más le dolía, y a esas alturas le costó respirar con normalidad.

Y se besan, con pasión, como si su **_vida_** dependiese de ello.

Ella comprende enseguida que lo mejor es darle un buen augurio, por lo que – entrecortadamente – pronuncia palabras de aliento, para intentar disipar el dolor. Después de todo, Natsu ama a Lisanna, y se supone que con ella a su lado siempre, sería bastante feliz.

Él la acaricia lento, haciendo que un temblor la invada en todo el cuerpo.

Se divirtieron bastante en todo el tiempo en que fueron amantes. Pero era hora de dejar todo eso, y dar un paso al costado. Y ella estaba aún más dolida que antes.

Pero, según ella, no es culpa de Natsu, al contrario, es **_su_** propia culpa, de modo que fue ella misma quien se obligó a sufrir de esa manera, intentando obtener lo **_prohibido_**, traicionando a una **_compañera_** del gremio, amando a su **_mejor_** amigo.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando él se marcha, Lucy Heartfilia vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Pero su rostro no vuelve a ser el mismo **_jamás_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? Juvia te ve muy triste.

Ella sonríe observando a la maga de agua que está junto a ella en la barra del gremio.

– No pasa nada, Juvia. Tranquila.

Y observa el vientre de su compañera. Incluso estando embarazada Juvia Lockser se ve bella y alegre, como esas muñecas de porcelana de las tiendas más costosas. A diferencia de nuestra maga celestial, la Lockser sí consiguió conquistar a Gray, **_su_** chico. Y ahora están esperando el fruto de su amor con ansias.

Heartfilia suspira.

Han pasado siete días desde su último encuentro pasional con Dragneel. Espera que él y la menor de los Strauss se casen dentro de un mes más o menos.

Aunque el León, **_su_** Loke, le había dicho que ella jamás estaría sola, ella no puede evitar retorcerse ante el vacío que siente cuando piensa qué demonios va a hacer el día en que **_su_** Natsu se case.

No es que no quede con ningún otro amigo, porque tiene una tonelada de ellos, sino… ¿a quién más podría amar como lo ama a él? No, a nadie.

Desde un principio supo que no tenía que haberse ilusionado, porque era consciente de que él ya **_estaba_** con una chica. Pero, desde la primera vez que se besaron y se tocaron, de verdad puso toda su alma en ese acto, y podría jurar que él también.

No se imagina a sí misma estando con otro en una misma cama. No se ve capaz de traicionar **_su_** cuerpo, que es sólo suyo y de Natsu. Porque no cree volver a estar con nadie si no puede estar con él.

Sabe que quizás está siendo algo obsesiva, o que se amarra demasiado a la idea de que él no puede abandonarla… Pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. Quiere tenerlo con ella, y envidia a Lisanna en el sentido de poder estar con él sin tener que ocultar nada.

Pero ya es tarde. Y Lucy sabe eso. Lo sabe, y aquello la quebranta. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?

Ahora que él sería propiedad de otra, jamás podrían volver a besarse, ni desearse, ni acariciarse, ni sentirse, ni tenerse, ni amarse. Nada. Sólo serían los aburridos compañeros del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, como lo eran hacía más de diez años.

Y no soporta más la idea de aquellos absurdos y atormentantes pensamientos, y se larga del gremio, llorando. Sin notar que Juvia la observa con inmensa angustia, y que Natsu acaba de pasar junto a ella, con un rostro desalentador.

Llora, llora, y llora.

Se **_desahoga_**.

Y desea devolver el tiempo, a una época en donde aún ellos eran sólo amigos, nada más. Cuando él aún no había vuelto con Lisanna. Cuando sólo se dedicaban a los trabajos que les encomendaban y se divertían todos juntos.

Quiere regresar a **_esa_** época, cuando recién llegó a Fairy Tail, o cuando volvieron de la Isla Tenrou. Porque no quiere dejar de amarlo, ya que piensa que haberse enamorado de él es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado, sólo quiere que ese amor aún no sea tocado. Que nadie lo note, como hacía viejos tiempos, tener a Natsu junto a ella, y que no haya condición alguna para eso.

Y entonces, arrodillada y desconsolada como está en el piso de su habitación, siente que unas cálidas manos la abrazan y reconfortan por detrás. Cualquier pudo haber pensado que sería Loke, quizás que haya abierto la puerta con su propio poder, pero para ella era **_imposible_** no reconocer aquel olor, aquel calor, aquella suavidad.

Y sigue con los llantos desmedidos que la hacen dar aparentes saltitos.

Él le frota la piel con delicadeza, y, su aliento la cautiva junto a su oído al escucharlo pronunciar con dulzura:

– ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

Y cierra los ojos intentando apaciguar sus patéticos sollozos. Abre la boca, pero las palabras, por alguna razón, no le quieren salir, por lo que no contesta.

Él le da un tierno y tranquilizador beso entre el cuello y el inicio de sus hombros, y rápidamente se acomoda mejor hasta quedar frente a ella en la misma posición. Ella está con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos algo hinchados, que siguen desprendiendo lágrimas de dolor.

Por un momento piensa que él está allí, en señal de compasión hacia ella, y se siente de lo peor. Pero, cuando está lista para pedirle que la deje sola – aunque aquello no es lo que en realidad quiere – él le coloca el dedo índice sobre sus carnosos labios.

– Shh…– susurra, y se miran a los ojos. – Tranquilízate Lucy, ya estoy aquí…

– Natsu… – y sus labios tiritan debido al frío viento que se cola por la ventana. – ¿Por…qué?

Él coloca una mano en la mejilla de la chica, y comienza a acariciarla. Aparta todo el rastro de lágrimas existente y los mechones de cabello rubio los ubica detrás de la oreja femenina. Ella respira con más tranquilidad, y sus latidos se van apaciguando.

– ¿Por qué? – él repite la pregunta algo confundido.

– ¿Por qué viniste, por qué estás aquí…? – inquiere la rubia titubeando.

– Es simple. – la observa directamente al rostro, y sus mejillas se tornan algo rojizas. Él nunca le había dicho aquello: – Te amo, Lucy.

Ella, petrificada, frunce levemente el ceño, esperando la verdadera explicación, la cual jamás llegó. Natsu simplemente la toma de la mano, y entrelaza las de ambos, brindándole su calor en aquel fresco atardecer de invierno. Ella suspira, y se muerde fuertemente el labio, para saber si está o no en un sueño.

– Bueno. – él suspira. – Decidí no casarme con Lisanna.

– ¿Qué? – el susurro de la chica fue perfectamente audible.

– No voy a casarme con ella. Sólo estaría cometiendo un error. – explica sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro – No puedo pretender permanecer para siempre con alguien a quien no amo. Y menos aún, sabiendo que ya no podré estar nunca más contigo, que eres lo que más quiero… – le costaba expresar aquello, pero lo hacía al fin.

Ella aún no lo puede creer.

– Perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te hecho pasar. – menciona luego. – Yo tampoco jamás me perdonaré por haberte hecho llorar.

– Natsu, yo…

Cuando empieza a pronunciar aquellas palabras, él la toma de la barbilla, y acerca sus rostros a una distancia peligrosa. La respiración de su Dragon Slayer le causa un cosquilleo en los labios.

– ¿Qué decías? – instigó él con la voz ronca.

– También te amo.

Y las cosas no están aún del todo bien.

Lucy sabe que debe hablar con Lisanna, que debe aclarar su situación con Natsu, que les debe una disculpa a sus compañeros del gremio y de su equipo por no haber colaborado como se debía en las últimas misiones. Por no haber sonreído como antes. Aún había mucho por tratar.

Pero, por lo pronto, aquel voraz, sediento, apasionado y sentido beso parece ser la solución a la mayor parte de los problemas. Especialmente la **_herida_** del corazón.

**x**

**x**

_…¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte? Es increíble cómo alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos…_

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Sí, sí, ya sé. Muy cursi. Pero es lo que me surge un día nublado (?**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?**

**Si es así, comenten!**

**Tengo planeado subir pronto un Long Fic de esta pareja (con más parejas incluidas, obviamente) si es que por ahí están interesados, ¿qué dicen? Me vendría bastante bien saber su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya agradado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
